


Kuroo Kitty: Catboy!Kuroo X Reader

by FullOfSpite64



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, College, F/M, Fuck wattpad, Hanahaki Disease, I swear I love oikawa too, Im sorry for my terrible writting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rare Pairings, Yeah I spell iwazumi wrong sue me, catboy, god im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfSpite64/pseuds/FullOfSpite64
Summary: You were always someone who fell a little too hard. What happens when you save a cat and it turns out to be more than just a cat?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Tendou Satori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Astray

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a Hanahaki disease fic yet so here it is, and it's with Kuroo because I love him. (Also, a stray cat that can turn into a cat-boy just cause.)
> 
> Moved from Wattpad for reasons.

Maybe it was a bad idea.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But as you stood there hand in hand with Hinata it was clear that a boy you gazed at through the unrelenting rain felt different.

"You can't tell anyone." Your voice was hollow, a yellow petal falling from your lips.

"I won't...but you should." Hinata looked at the brown-haired boy across the street, a sad smile as he squeezed your hand.

It was the start of college. 

The rain began to pour and Hinata pulled away. You were going to confess today, but someone had beat you to it. Your body lingered staring at the puddle forming at your feet as Hinata walked away. You knew he had to leave, and no one could wait forever.

You'd see everyone tomorrow, just like always.

And no one would know how sick you were.

~

Your walk home was slow. The street lamps turning on as you hit the halfway mark. You were in no rush, and you did not attempt to hide from the rain.

It was cold, it was wet, and it was loud as the thunder rolled in.

You coughed, not knowing if it was being brought on the buds firmly panted in your gut or a cold you could have easily gotten from the weather.

The answer rang out it purple blooms landing in your hand. Speckles of the blood being washed away by rainwater.

You didn't have the money for surgery, so you could only hope your feeling for Oikawa would subside on their own. But even just today little by little your mood deteriorated.

You purposefully passed your home, it was getting darker...but you didn't feel like entering an empty house.

It might have been the lightning, or maybe the street lights were just faulty, but the road went dark, the moon illuminating the soaked beach just off to the right. The sea was angry, the waves tearing at the shore.

Was it the raw emotion that called you closer?

Your tears had been falling freely, masked by the falling rain. Would anyone care if the ocean swallowed you whole?

You stared into the dark waves, the moon poking through darker clouds illuminating everything in a ghostly glow. A longing for an end to your sad story. The last of you being the petals and buds that ripped through your system.

Like silver tendrils, the sea reached out to you as you walked closer to the creeping water splashing onto the already soaked sand.

A white flower crawled its way past your teeth and out of your mouth.

It hurt more than anything else.

Lightning struck the waves far away, bright in the sky and brilliant against your retinas.

A siren sounded from the city behind you. A distant blaring of urgency and alarm. Was that for someone who was too stubborn to let it go? Would you be next?

You didn't want to say no. You didn't want to quit when you had come so far.

The waves climbed higher, licking at your ankles and tasting your anguish on its already salty pallet.

Your chest burned, alight with deadly flowers making their home inside you.

Against your feelings, you turned away and walked back to the road where it was safe from the rising water.

Maybe it was for the best.

Your best couldn't always be good enough. But the sun will rise, and you will wake again.

Your walk back was filled with a cacophony of noise. Thunder making itself known in all directions. The rain hitting the pavement with both drips and drops and rushing streams escaping into the sewer drains.

A few flowers scattered on your path.

Amid the noise, you hear a faint cry. At some point low at others, it was high pitched and pathetic.

Meows rang out, a cry for help.

Looking around just a bit you saw an old rosebush.

Its thorns jutted in all directions, its stems and limbs twining around each other making a cage with a blackened form inside. A cat looking just as pathetic as it sounded clawing at the bush that trapped it.

Why should something so small suffer like you?

You winced as thorns pierced the skin of your palm as you pried the bush apart just enough so the cat could leap out in panic.

Its desperate claws dug into you. 

He was soaked and wouldn't let go.

"Shh, it's alright." You pet it softly ignoring the pain and trying to calm the creature down.

It seemed too traumatized to let go anytime soon, so it wouldn't be such a bath thing to take it home just for tonight.

You'd be too worried to let it go now in this weather.

~

As you came home the cat didn't let go for even a moment. Its tail curled around your wrist in a possessive manner. As if you would insult it by letting go.

You took off your shoes and wondered how you were going to change with the cat as clingy as it was.

You went to your room grabbing some towels along the way. You sighed as a blue petal floated to the floor crushed under your foot in disdain before you laid out one of the towels across your bed coaxing the cat to unlatch from you if only to let you change into dry clothing.

"Come now kitty, it's safe now. Shh, everything's alright."

The cat's claws retracted and it twisted on the towel facing away from you and licking itself.

You put the other towel around you as you undressed. You threw your soaked clothing into a laundry bucket and threw on a pair of pajamas. You smelled like petrichor and sadness.

Your tears began again taking the towel you had around you and putting it over your head to dry your hair, but just sat there doing nothing.

With your face hidden by wet hair and a towel, no one would have known you were crying unless they saw the droplets falling to your limp hands laid in your lap. You were a silent weeper, with no sniffles or sobs to betray you. 

A meow roused you from your stoic state.

Your head lifted slowly, a pain forming in your neck from staying in that position for too long.

You dried your hair as best as you could before looking at your new guest.

A black cat shivering and tail swinging behind him as if irritated. He was still very wet, his licking doing nothing to help the fact.

"I'm sorry kitty, come here I'll dry you off."

The cat crawled forward. You noticed its ribs poking through its sides and how thin his face looked. With gentle rubs, you massaged as much wetness out of his fur you could manage without hurting him.

He seemed content to just lie over your lap. But you regretfully had to pick him up and bring him into the bathroom.

He gave out a whine as you laid him over the vent that blew hot air from the heater at him.

It was not a good way to dry a cat, but he wouldn't like the blowdryer, and looked like he didn't mind it so much as he warmed up and dried off at the same time.

You brushed out your messy hair not bothering to wash out the rainfall but drying it anyway.

You left the bathroom and went to the kitchen grabbing a large can of tuna and finding a few bowls that you wouldn't mind putting on the ground.

You filled one with water and opened the can dropping in all that was there.

The cat came bounding out from the smell of fish and waited patiently for you to set it down.

He was still a little damp but he was too hungry to care.

You noticed at this point that he had a collar.

You gently removed it trying not to disturb him from eating noticing that it was just a little too tight.

On the tag, it read 'Kuroo'. On the back, it was blank.

He didn't have an owner you could call. You felt bad if you kicked him out after having fed him so you guessed there was nothing else to do but keep him around just in case someone came looking for him.

You tied up your now dry hair looking at the cat clean the bowl of even the tuna juices.

You'd have to go out and buy more cat food tomorrow. But luckily you lived off-campus. 

You doubted they'd allowed pets anyway.

The cat jumped up on the counter rubbing against your arm as you stared at a picture of you, Hinata, and Oikawa.

You had all been friends throughout high school, Oikawa had always been so nice. Hinata got with Tobio-Chan and you were left with...no one.

Oikawa had just accepted the confession of Iwazumi, a boy you had also been good friends with.

They had been close even before you met, so you guessed it made sense they'd end up together. Before that, you had liked Sugawara, but he had taken a liking to Kiyoko. 

Everyone else just didn't catch your eye.

Now you were once again saddled with unnecessary feelings. (Haha, I love making the gay lawyer game references.)

You loosened the cat collar and laid it on the kitchen counter. You'd put it on in the morning since the cat still needed to dry off.

You held out your hand, the cat nuzzling into your touch, its lazy yellow eyes closing in contentment.

"Why don't we go to bed Kuroo? We've both had a long day."

You coughed up a yellow flower that fell on the counter. The cat pawed at it before you grabbed it and threw it into the trash.

"I'm glad cats don't have to go through that. Have you ever had your heart broken before?"

You asked as if he could understand and giggled as he gave a low meow as if he was answering.

"Well, just know that I'll love you from now on if no one else will. I promise."

And you meant it too.

You finished drying him and kissed the top of his head rubbing behind one of his ears.

"If only I could cure myself with the love of a pet. Oh well. Goodnight Kuroo."

You turned off your light feeling the cat curl up near your chest, its small heartbeat was prominent as well as its deep purring.

It was soothing enough to put you to sleep.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really like this already.


	2. Kitty Cat Confide

You awoke to the rain still pouring. The streets must be flooded.

You saw a white bud laying on your pillow beside your head with a single droplet of blood letting you know it wasn't a present from an unwanted houseguest.

Speaking of houseguests...

The cat had made itself comfortable on your stomach, a deep rumbling coming from its quiet snore.

Its collar was on, but you swore you had left it off that night. Maybe you put it on after you dried him. You were forgetful when you were sad.

You felt guilty as you were forced to move the black cat, a huff coming out of it as it moved away and stretched out.

"I'm sorry Kuroo, I'll make it up to you somehow. I have to go to the store anyway. It's still raining but I can go get you more food."

The cat was turned away but gave you a sideways look at the mention of food.

"Hopefully the road isn't too flooded. I'll get dressed and I'll be right back."

Your funds were mainly just for food and necessities so you didn't feel bad spending a little extra on cat food.

The cat cried as you went to leave.

"It's okay Hunny. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

He paced but didn't follow you to the door as you closed and locked it.

The store wasn't too far, and the roads weren't flooded yet. Even if they were you'd only have to panic if the ocean came up to say hello.

You had taken your messenger bag with you to carry groceries easier. It was a pain to live by yourself, and now you had taken up the responsibility of ownership.

The cat couldn't bring home the dough!

You wouldn't be too mad if you found a few extra bucks lying around if he happened to be a little thief...but what are the odds?

Slim, very slim.

You laughed to yourself silently as you picked up a bag of treats and a case of canned cat food. It would last maybe a month with how big the cat was. It was rather ravenous with how thin it was as well.

Maybe that would die down as long as you kept his feedings constant.

He wouldn't always feel like he had to eat so fast just to get it into his system.

You wondered how long he was in that bush or how long he had been on the streets, to begin with. You grabbed some medical stuff too just to make sure he didn't have an infection or something from all those rose thorns. 

Maybe he'd appreciate a ball of yarn?

You had some at home but you used those to make clothing for wintertime. You were always giving away your hats and scarves to friends and just replacing them as you went.

Your last scarf had gone to Oikawa...he wore it all the time.

Hinata always wore whatever you made him too, but you loved each other differently.

You took out your phone seeing a good amount of missed texts and calls. All from Hinata and Tobio.

You wished they were from someone else...

You paid for your things and went home as fast as you could. Your umbrella was falling apart having had it for so long. It leaked a bit as you shook it of water before closing your door to the outside world.

"Meow!"

Kuroo was waiting patiently, greeting you with sparkling yellow eyes.

"Kuroo, did you miss me? That makes me happy."

Maybe you should have gotten a pet ages ago. It felt nice to come home to something other than silence.

But if you did, you would never have met him.

You took out everything you had bought. Food for the cat and food for you. You filled his bowl first and foremost before anything else.

He rubbed against your leg as you opened the can and scooped the wet food into the bowl and placed it down next to his water bowl. You contemplated whether to buy pet bowls but you could manage with the ones you had.

You took out your phone again and texted Hinata that you were okay.

He immediately messaged back going on and on about how much you worried him.

You wondered what would have happened if you had done anything yesterday at the beach. Surely he'd miss you, at least you hoped he would. Or maybe you didn't, less pain for everyone.

No one would know unless you washed up on shore, but realistically you'd be eaten by the waves and then eaten by whatever lied beneath them.

You shook your head as you heard the cat cry out.

He had gotten food on his forehead and down his chin...not to mention the side of your kitchen island.

"Are for real Kuroo? I get your food and you repay me by making a mess I have to clean up?"

You put your hands on your hips like a scolding mother as Kuroo looked between you and the food very clearly smeared all over the place. You laugh a little bending down with a wet rag and whipping down the island.

"It's okay, now get up here so I can wipe that off."

You tap the top of the island counter pleasantly surprised it worked as he lept up licking his lips.

You hold the back of his head as you wipe off the gravy and liver knowing he'd smell terrible but would clean himself off later.

You scratched under his chin smiling as he closed his eyes.

Your father had always told you that if a cat closed its eyes around you it meant that it trusted you. Which was good, at least he didn't feel unsafe around you.

You didn't know what you'd do otherwise.

You put everything else away keeping a storebought sandwich out so you could eat it.

You were lucky most of your classes would be done online and you didn't have to go to the school just to see Iwa-Chan and Oikawa hanging onto each other.

You were certain they wouldn't make it obvious, but you'd always be looking and you'd catch even the smallest of gestures.

You didn't have to put yourself through that unless the teachers specifically need you there for anything.

The more you stayed away the better.

Now you had someone that needed you. Or maybe you were just fooling yourself into thinking he needed you. Cats were very self-sufficient. 

Even if you did find him trapped inside a rosebush.

"Come on Kuroo, you can sit in my lap while I write my essay."

The cat padded after you almost excited. But that was weird, he didn't understand what you were saying.

You grabbed your laptop and the book you had picked out for your report.

Ophelia. A spinoff of Hamlet. It was a retelling of Hamlet from his wife's point of view. It was rather interesting. How she had come to fall in love with him, though the relationship itself was rather drab, to say the least. 

She faked her death only to get with Horatio in the end raising Hamlet's kid.

It was a weird and wild ride. 

It felt more like a play, which made too much sense considering Hamlet was a play.

The book was like official fanfiction and you didn't know how to feel about that. Kuroo pawed at your tapping foot as you closed the book.

You hadn't even touched your sandwich sitting in its clear plastic container.

It was just ham and cheese, nothing special.

You usually get something less iffy, but it was quick and it was cheap.

Maybe you'll get a can of soup or a cup of noodles next time. Who knows, maybe you'll go crazy and get a frozen single serving of lasagna.

You pet the cat in your lap making him purr as you opened your laptop and clicking on the text document you had been writing. Luckily you had just about finished it so all you needed was the ending bits and a quick readthrough before submission.

It wasn't due for another week so lounging around with Kuroo wouldn't kill you.

You pushed your laptop away and laid on your side causing Kuroo to roll over. He looked at you and you looked at him. Your arms were crossed as you moved your mouth around and sticking out your tongue to reveal a few red petals.

You had been doing so good today and here they are revering their floral heads.

You sighed dramatically sprawling out on your stomach and feeling Kuroo rub up the side of you before laying down in a way that had your noses touching.

His yellow eyes stared at you unblinking and slit.

"Kuroo, I feel stupid...if I'm talking to a cat I must be."

Kuroo's tail swished behind him, but he didn't move an inch.

"I fell in love with a guy and he doesn't love me back. I wish I said something sooner...now I got bouquets of unrequited love all inside me trying to get out."

You felt your stomach twist reminding you of the roots deeply embedded in your gut.

"I just hope it doesn't kill me...I've only had you for half a day and I don't want to leave you."

You pet him as he continues to hold a staring contest with you. Neither of you has blinked yet, but when his pupils widen out it makes you shake your head in surprise.

"Haha, I forget how easily a cat's eyes can change. You win this round."

You sigh closing your eyes again.

You've barely done anything today and you already feel like dying.

You sit up putting your laptop on your bedside table. You'll figure it out later. For now, all you wanted to do was pretend like you don't exist.

You felt a paw on your cheek but refused to open your eyes.

Even the lazy meow wasn't enough to rouse you.

You felt like a cat. 

Lazy and unmotivated, basking in the sun, just without the sun right now.

It was still raining. Of course, it was. The world was just reminding you what you'd be doing right now if you were alone.

"Kuroo...I know we just met and you might leave someday soon, but I just want you to know I do love you. Even with my recently broken heart."

You peaked open an eye seeing yellow eyes staring down at you.

His tail wrapped around your wrist without breaking eye contact. He lowered his head to your cheek pressing his nose and face against it.

It was very strange...

Cats would usually just rub their faces against things, but this didn't feel like a normal cat thing. It was like he was kissing your cheek.

You halfheartedly laugh, if only it truly was a kiss.

You coughed up an orange flower staring and the bloody blossom in front of you.

Kuroo bat at it hissing.

"It's okay Kitty, I'm just a little sick."

You pet him but his hackles stayed on end. A tear fell down your cheek, silent as ever. Kuroo was just a cat, but he made you feel loved.

Your mind went back to Oikawa though, a much larger flower making its way to the surface before you pushed it down swallowing hard.

It hurt so much more that way. But a part of you didn't want to cause worry to the animal that made itself a comfy spot near your chest.

It shoved its head under your chin and there it stayed as you stroked his back.

"Thank you Kuroo..."

You didn't have to say it, but you felt like you needed to.

Your phone pinged but you ignored it. Today was your day, blooms or not. Staying here with Kuroo was all you needed at this moment.

You almost wished you could purr to show your satisfaction.

A few minutes went by and you felt guilty for not at least checking to see what was going on. What if someone was hurt?

Opening one eye you read Hinata's message.

Hinata: Hey, was wondering if you were doing okay. Are you suffering?

He was referring to your affliction of course. But all in all, it hadn't been too bad.

Y/n: I'm okay...got a cat.

You wondered if he would freak out. It is a weird thing to do after a pseudo-rejection.

Hinata: Pics or it didn't happen.

"Hey, Kuroo...you wanna take a picture with me?"

His claws dug into your collar bone and an aggravated noise came from his throat.

"Just a little one, I won't move you."

You snapped a pic sending it to your friend.

He took a while to reply.

Hinata: I think that's Kenma's cat...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy cliffhangers amirite?


	3. Soon Is Uncertain

Your heart dropped.

Hinata: Does his collar say Kuroo?

It got worse. You felt like you were going to throw up.

Y/n: Yup. That's him. Found him almost starved trapped in a rosebush last night.

Hinata: Oh no! Well, I'm glad you found him. Kenma might want to know where he is. I'll drop him a text. Is it okay if I give him your number?

Your fingernails dug into your phone case, but you weren't sure why you were so upset.

Y/n: Yeah. Go ahead.

You knew you couldn't keep Kuroo...so why were you still so disappointed?

"Well, looks like you might be going back to your owner soon."

Kuroo's tail only tightened around your wrist.

"You funny cat, you act like you don't want to leave. Too bad, you belong to someone else...I can't have anything, can I?"

You felt something like a punch in your gut and you had to rush to the bathroom vomiting a large pink flower into the toilet. You coughed up confetti bits of petals of all different colors right after.

That was the worst one yet.

You got a ping on your phone from an unknown number.

Must be Kenma.

Unknown: Hey, my name is Kenma, I heard you have my cat. May I see a picture?

You just sent him the picture you took before as you hurled again getting green and blue as you expelled both leaves and petals into the toilet.

You breathed heavily feeling your stomach twist again.

Oh, god did that hurt...

Kenma: Where do you live? I'll just pick him up.

Normally you'd say no, but Hinata would have told you to be wary of this guy if he were dangerous at all.

You sent him your address and resisted the urge to throw your phone across the room.

Kuroo meowed behind you as you coughed again. More blood than flowers with that one.

You flushed seeing the rainbow go down and disappear.

You felt like crying again.

You stood up, holding your stomach, and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Flowers always tasted so bitter. And anyone could guess that you had the disease if they smelled perfume on your lips.

You looked at all the cans of cat food you had just bought a little sadly.

Why did you buy so many?

Surely you didn't think it'd take that long for someone to come looking for him. And Hinata of all people knew him.

What are the odds?

They should be slim, but you didn't know.

"I'll miss you Kuroo. It was fun while it lasted. But I'm sure you'll be gone by the end of the day."

The cat meowed at you as you pet him. Your gaze was on the door, just waiting for the knock. It filled you with unnecessary dread having to say goodbye.

You almost wished you hadn't said anything, but that felt evil and dishonest.

That wasn't the type of person you wanted to be.

After a long silence, you finally heard a knock.

You went to the door as slowly as you could and opened it to a boy with dyed blonde hair.

"Kenma?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Hinata told me a bit about you. May I come inside?"

You didn't want him here longer than he needed to be, but you let him in any way.

"I hope he hasn't caused you any distress." He said taking off his shoes at the door.

"Quite the opposite. He's been fine. I'm a little sad to see him go I must admit."

You weren't one to guilt trip. But even as you were being sincere it felt like you were laying it on thicker than it needed to be.

"That's...strange." He cocked his head looking around for the black cat.

"How so?" You asked also looking for Kuroo.

"He doesn't like most people. He likes to scare them." Kenma walked around looking at just about everything.

"Scare them? How does he scare them?" What, did he jump out of boxes and surprise them?

"He has his ways." His eyes landed on the case of food you had left on the counter.

"He honestly likes that brand...good choice. Do you have any other cats here?" He questioned not wanting to venture into any of the other rooms.

"No...I'm the only one here normally." You couldn't help but sound a little sad when you said it.

"Kuroo has been sweet but I think that's just because he was bone thin when I fed him. How longs it been since you've seen him?" You asked a little skeptical as the man leaned against your kitchen island.

"It's been almost two months. We fought and he ran away. And no, he wouldn't just act nice even if he's desperate." He said putting his head in a hand as if what he said wasn't crazy.

"You...fought?" You asked wondering if you were dealing with an animal abuser.

"Yeah, we disagreed and he yelled...I mean...he..." His eyes went wide darting around looking for an explanation that just wasn't there.

"He...I yelled and I scared him away." He was visibly sweating, but you didn't believe him.

"Kuroo, sweety, come on out." You called out to him.

He bounded up onto the counter beside you. Kenma looked more than surprised, he almost looked offended.

"It's time to go back where you belong." You coughed turning away and hiding the red flower that laid across your tongue inside your shirt.

"Are you alright?" Kenma asked going to pet Kuroo who shied away from him.

"Ah, I was out late last night and I didn't have my umbrella so I got a bit of a cold. It's nothing serious." As you said that Kuroo made a mad dash to your room. When he came out he had that orange flower in his teeth.

"Oh, I see..." You felt a little embarrassed. Now even the cat was revealing all your secrets.

"How long?" He asked. He wasn't pressuring for an answer, but you felt like you had to give him one.

"Couple of years now. Until yesterday it was just a few petals here and there, but...the guy I liked just got with someone. So..." You explained shuffling in place feeling all the more awkward since this was a stranger.

He didn't say anything, just let Kuroo place the flower gently upon his waiting fingers.

He stood up suddenly.

"Kuroo, a word?" He said to the cat who walked to the door on his own.

"We'll be just a moment. Please wait for us." You were beyond confused. Was this a joke? Had Hinata been planning something? Either way, you sat at the dining room table with your hands laying over each other.

A yellow flower came out as you hacked one more time before you heard a knock at the door.

"Kenma..." He stood there with Kuroo in his arms who lept into yours.

"Just keep him. I'll pay for all of his needs, just give me a call if you need extra." He said as he began to turn away. You stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"What's going on?" This all seemed so sudden. What was even happening right now?

"He honestly likes you...I'll be by to visit whenever. But I've decided to let you take care of him for me." Take care of him? You wanted to anyway, but it was too good to be true wasn't it?

"But I...are you sure? I'm just a college student. And I have...that..." You swallowed hard feeling soreness in your throat.

"Listen, let's just be friends. That way it'll feel like you're just helping me out. Alright?" He gave you a credit card that you tentatively took with shaling fingers.

"I'll add a couple hundred to that every week so you don't have to worry about him breaking your bank. I think you need him right now...but if it ever becomes too much I'll come and take him away if that's what you want." His eyes were cold, but his voice played over a genuine tone that you couldn't say no to.

"Alright...thank you." You hugged Kuroo who once again wrapped his tail around your arm.

"Don't thank me, just make sure he stays out of trouble. Goodbye (y/n)."

And with that, he left getting inside a sort of limo you hadn't noticed until now. You were so caught up in what he was saying it was hard to take in your surroundings.

You went inside and closed the door.

You leaned against it sliding down and almost breaking down into tears with the cat in your arms.

He gave a deep meow rubbing his face against your now wet one. You didn't know if the tears were because you were happy or overwhelmed, maybe even a mixture of both.

No matter the reason your chest felt warm.

You got up the strength to go to the kitchen and force yourself to make something to eat.

A bowl of cereal would have to do. It wasn't the greatest thing but it could be worse. It could be a granola bar with nothing else in it. Like something a horse would eat because it's just pulverized and compressed wheat.

Or it could be a bowl of plain barley.

How appetizing.

Fruitloops will have to suffice for now.

~

You finished your cereal not wanting to take it into your room. 

The first thing you did was finish up your report, Kuroo was waiting patiently more like a dog than a cat.

You had coughed out only a single leaf during it all. You hit send and could cry in relief if you wanted.

Now you could relax. Now you could get the kitty cuddles you'd been waiting for all this time. You opened your arms wide after putting up your laptop and giggled as Kuroo lept into you nuzzling and meowing contently.

You had the rest of the day to lounge around and pet your semi-permanent houseguest.

And you did, hitting all the right spots until sundown when you felt tired enough to sleep.

You laid on your stomach feeling Kuroo make kitty biscuits in your shoulders before laying on your back.

This was nice.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is cute. I love him.
> 
> And imma be real with you guys...I haven't even gotten far enough in the anime to have even seen Kuroo or Kenma.
> 
> Blasphemous, I know.


	4. A Little Too Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad for anyone who wanted to read that Ophelia book. It ended dumbly anyway.

~

It might have been your imagination, but there was certainly something wrong.

You just had to bring yourself to open your eyes and see just what it was. It felt like someone was holding you...and you were holding them?

Your arms didn't quite reach around his large frame.

But what threw you off the most was the deep rumbling coming from his chest you were right up against.

You were almost afraid of what you might find.

Maybe this was just a dream?

You slowly crack open one eye looking around and seeing that there was a man you were clinging to.

A man.

In your bed.

And a large black tail wrapped around your leg. You were panicking inside, your heartbeat going a million beats per second.

What were you supposed to do!?

If he had a tail...your hand slowly came up finding his head and...a fluffy ear.

Okay...back to bed. This dream was a bit much even for you.

~

When you woke up again you expected to find Kuroo sleeping on your back.

But he was at your side.

He placed a paw on your face meowing loudly trying to tell you that he was hungry.

"Fine, I'm up...five more minutes."

Kuroo's tail landed on your ear and you had to itch it.

"Ugh...can't a girl recover from a nightmare in peace?" He placed a paw on your cheek flexing his claws.

"Alright, you win. I want to make soup anyway."

You were convinced you had a cold now on top of everything else. You had bought chicken, so you could make chicken noodle soup from scratch.

You had egg noodles and carrots...no celery but you could probably substitute it out for broccoli or cauliflower. And you had onion and garlic for flavor.

You fed Kuroo first before chopping your veggies and chicken. You forgot you bought mushrooms so that would go in too.

With how much you had cut up you would inadvertently make a lot. Oh well.

Kuroo didn't make a mess this time, hopping up and laying on the counter to watch you as his tail swung over the edge lazily.

"Man, if only you could help. I wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands on this." You sneeze confirming that you did indeed have a cold. Which sucked because you honestly didn't need this crap right now.

You finished sautéing the garlic and onions and threw in the chicken before adding water and the vegetables. You'd leave that on a simmer for a while. You went to your phone to set a reminder to check on it but stopped.

A message from Oikawa stood out to you.

Your face fell and you gulped opening the message.

A picture of him and Iwazumi with a happy message saying, 'I finally got with someone!'.

He...probably didn't mean to rub it in. 

Not unless he knew about how much you liked him, and decided to make you feel that much worse about it.

A few droplets fell to the screen obscuring the boy's features.

The rain began again as if reflecting your mood. It just made you feel cold. And you found yourself absentmindedly chewing on the petals that filled your mouth.

You spit into the sink seeing the torn petals and leaves mixed with your blood.

You braced yourself above the sink, feeling nothing but a burning sensation as more and more flowers fell from your lips.

It didn't stop, and along with the buds, your tears fell with them.

Your eyes shut tightly as you breathed hard holding it all down and suffering through the pain. You wanted it to stop...the sound of the water from the facet going down the drain. You felt Kuroo rub against your shoulder, and you shuddered, struggling to pull yourself together.

If not for you then for him.

"Sorry, Kuroo...I'm okay."

You looked at the picture again. They looked so happy together.

"God, I wish that were me."

A deep and angry rumbling came from Kuroo before he hit your phone out of your hand and with surprising strength picked it up in his mouth and darted off.

"Wha- Kuroo! Bad kitty! Give it back!"

But Kuroo didn't listen jumping up and above your dresser where you couldn't reach.

"Kuroo...please give it back. I need it."

He simply looked down at you meowing lazily and batting at the phone with a paw making it clatter where you couldn't reach. You didn't know what to do.

Technically you didn't need your phone right this second, but it was still rude of him to steal it.

"Come on Kuroo...do you want a treat? I'll give you a whole bunch of treats if you give me back my phone...please?"

The cat still looked down at you with his bored half-lidded look.

He hopped down and onto your bed until he reached your bedside table and pawed at the drawer. What could that cat possibly be up to? You sighed snd went over opening the drawer to humor him.

He pawed at your tv remote which you hadn't taken out in all the time he's been here.

"You're a very strange cat Kuroo. If we watch a movie will you give me back my phone?"

He gave out a loud meow rubbing his head against you. You honestly couldn't be mad at him. He was just too cute. You turned on the tv and Kuroo jumped up pawing at the Netflix menu as if he already knew what movie he wanted.

You sat against your headboard flipping through movies until you found one he seemed to like.

It was the swan princess, you weren't going to judge. Though for a cat he had a strange taste in movies. You hadn't watched it in quite a few years and barely remembered the plot. But you remembered enjoying it as a kid, so it might have aged well.

Kuroo wiggled his way under your arm and you rolled your eyes pulling him against you.

"You better enjoy this you little gremlin."

He seemed happy enough tail swishing against your stomach. You needed a distraction anyway whether Kuroo understood that or not.

He was smarter than a normal cat, you could surmise that much from his behavior. Did he know that looking at your phone made you upset?

Is that why he took it?

The movie began with the princess and prince growing up together through visits their kingdoms would have.

Then it came to the scene with the ball and the princess looked super unhappy to be liked for just her looks. The prince was just an a-hole. He spent all that time with her and only now saw her as pretty and wanted to marry her for it.

Even his butler knew what was up.

'You should write a book, how to offend women in five syllables or less.'

At least you laughed at that. You felt a little better and rubbed Kuroo's ear as a sort of unspoken thanks. 

Then the princess was attacked and one line stuck out to you as the king died.

"Not as it seems."

At that point, you remembered what he had meant. It was kind of obvious with the title of the movie. The princess was turned into a swan and could only change back with the light of the moon.

Kinda like a werewolf or something like that.

Of course, the prince was dumb about it and thought the swan was...sent to kill him or whatever? He almost killed her because apparently, she might have been a dragon in disguise.

Maybe you should have done your report on the movie instead of Ophelia.

You'd take animation over Shakespeare any day.

Finally, he found out the swan was the princess. Bout time.

Anyway, the end went as expected. They defeat the bad guy and turn her human fully and then they live happily ever after because that's the law or whatever.

Kuroo got up and whined running out of the room reminding you about your soup.

Good thing it was on such a low setting. 

Nothing burned and it tasted great with a little salt and pepper. All you needed to do was add the noodles and wait for them to soften.

There was only one thing you needed to do now.

Get your phone back.

"Kuroo, can I have my phone now?"

He sat by the soup pot turning his nose upwards.

"You're so stubborn you know that?"

He meowed low and pawed at the side of the pot before pressing himself against your stomach and looking at you. Your stomach growled just a bit but it was still noticeable.

Certainly smarter than a normal cat.

"What, are you supposed to be a medicine cat now? This isn't warriors you know." 

You waited there petting Kuroo for a few more minutes until the noodles were done and you could turn off the heat. You took a bite after blowing it off starting down the black cat.

"There, are you happy?"

For whatever reason, he even looked like he was smiling. He looked a little smug while doing it too.

You ate your soup finding that it was just a little better than usual. You didn't understand why. This was generally how you usually made it.

Maybe because you were eating with someone. You've heard that somewhere before. Eating with a group makes food taste better.

Even if it was just you and a cat.

Is that why there were so many crazy cat ladies? Were they so desperate for companionship that they chose to live out their days in the company of felines?

If you weren't vying for the position of chief scientist, you'd honestly consider it.

Though, if this whole flower power business keeps up you might not even make it to graduation.

At least Kuroo provided a good distraction.

You finished eating and put the rest away for later. You did feel better having eaten something and the feline keeping pace with you as you walked back to your room only helped in that.

You even forgot about your phone.

You picked up your computer finding you had a lot of assignments emailed to you from your teachers.

Since you had nothing better to do and it was pretty easy stuff, you spent the time doing it. Math, biology, chemistry, and all that good school stuff managing to send so many spiraling into stressed fits of panic.

It made sense, even you used to be like that.

As you typed in an answer Kuroo put a paw on your hand before you pressed enter.

There's no way...

You did your math wrong. And the cat caught it. That made no logical sense...but maybe it just wasn't logical.

You redid the math and Kuroo looked satisfied.

You were a little skeptical, so after doing a couple more you purposefully got one wrong. And like before, he put his paw over your hand.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating, Kuroo."

He slowly blinked at you uncaring.

Technically it wasn't cheating per se, he was just telling you to check your work. Still, it was unnerving how this cat had just come into your life and it didn't feel like a cat.

It felt as natural as when you were hanging out with Hinata or Sugawara.

You submitted your work finding that it was already getting late. One moment it was eleven AM, the next it was five PM.

Where had the day gone?

Your mind drifted as you put up your laptop and slouched against the headboard.

Kuroo had moved to sprawl out at the foot of your large bed.

"Kuroo, you'd tell me if you could turn into a human, right?"

You said it as a joke...

As a gag, because you were bored...

Not meant to be taken seriously in the slightest...

But the imagery of Kuroo stalking forward and growing in size until he was a full-grown man hovering over you was...a little more than just unanticipated, to say the least.

"All you needed to do was ask, Chibi-chan."

He was very...tall? And lanky. Very lanky. His hair was in an interesting style, his large tail swung effortlessly behind him, and his ears were indeed very fluffy.

"Kuroo?"

You almost couldn't believe that this was your cat. Had this man come in and drugged you into believing he was a small creature hellbent on stealing your phone?

It made no damn sense, but there had to be a reason for all this right?

"Yes, Chibi-chan?"

His voice was deep and sly, and for whatever reason, the nickname he had given you was all the more anxiety-inducing as he continued to stare down at you like a predator eying up its prey.

"Um, my name is (y/n)...if you wouldn't mind..." You tried to reason with the catboy staring at you.

"Oh, you'll always be Chibi-chan to me." His grin was wide and full of sharper than normal teeth.

"Can I have my phone back now?" You tried to reason with him. You flip flop in your head whether to call the police or not. Would they believe you? Is this even happening right now?

"Mm...nope." His eyes slowly rolled from one side to the other dilating into slits before looking directly into yours.

"But it's mine!" You whine wanting to push him back, but his frame was much more rigid than it looked. He wouldn't budge an inch.

"What do you need it for? It just makes you cry." His eyes pierced through you only making you feel exposed and vulnerable.

"That's none of your concern!" You felt the need to defend yourself. You didn't know this man, and you weren't going to just sit there and let him say that he knew you, because he didn't.

"You became my concern the moment you saved me. I have a debt to repay, so I'm your problem now." His eyes narrowed, but he didn't feel dangerous. You were nervous, but you weren't frightened. 

That didn't change the fact that this was still a strange man with you in your bed.

"I can just call Kenma and have him ta-take you away!" You mentally curse yourself for stuttering. 

"...would you?" He looked...hurt.

"Ah...y-y-yes. I wo-would." You wanted to be firm and confident, but the look he gave you was so full of sadness it threw you for a loop.

He stood up and walked over to your dresser and reached up grabbing the phone and handing it to you.

"Alright, call him."

Your hand shook. All you had to do was call Kenma. Why would Kenma let a cat who could turn into a man stay with you?

It would explain the odd conversations he was having with both you and the cat...catboy?

His arms were crossed and he was looking at the ground.

What were you supposed to do?

He hadn't been creepy or touched you inappropriately yet...even as a cat he did turn away when you had to change your clothes.

He even showed concern for your phone making you cry. He had watched every time you choked up with that floral curse. He forced you to forget about 'him' even going so far as to somehow convince you that it was completely normal for a cat to want to watch a specific movie.

What would any sane person do?

You had Kenma's number ready to call...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, whatever will you do? You'll never guess. Ever. It's impossible.


	5. Big Old Lie

You threw your phone at your bed.

You didn't know what you were doing.

You scratched your scalp in frustration wondering if you were going crazy even considering just acting like nothing was wrong until you knew what he wanted.

"What are you, and what do you want!?"

You turned to him with a pointed finger as if accusing him of something dastardly.

He blinked slowly, the same way his cat form would have. He caught the finger between two of his own and leaned forward until you were mere centimeters apart.

"T-too close."

You said it as quiet as a mouse, too shocked to be braver and louder to get your point across.

He playfully smiled using his tail to wrap around the small of your back and keep you close.

He kept his hands mostly to himself, but with how close you were to touch at all times it almost didn't matter.

"You act as if I'm here to violate you. Do I look like such a villain to you?" Of all the villains that you've seen, none of them were catboys believe it or not. Not a one. You figured you might be able to find one in an otome game, but you didn't play many of those.

...ok, maybe A few.

You looked behind you at your discarded phone. You should just ask Kenma if he was out of his goddamn mind.

"Still thinking of getting rid of me Chibi-chan? It's a little too late for that...what are you going to do with all that cat food?" He asked as if that would deter you from kicking him out.

He was right though.

You push him away and take your phone with you into the bathroom. He didn't follow, but his eyes did wander in your direction.

Y/n: Kenma!

Kenma: I thought you would have found put later. 

Y/n: What the hell is going on!?

Kenma: It's a long story. Can we talk tomorrow?

Y/n: You want me to spend another night with that...whatever he is?

Kenma: Is he being a man making you uncomfortable? You could always ask him to turn back into a cat. I'm sure he'd do anything you ask of him.

Y/n: What does that even mean? And no, the fact that he can turn into a man whenever he wants is what concerns me! 

Kenma: Why? Is he being mean?

Y/n: Well, no. But that's hardly a point of concern when...it's just weird! Ok? It's weird, and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about anything anymore!

Kenma: Just take a deep breath. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise. Even Hinata will be there if you want. I was planning to visit him anyway.

Y/n: I...guess that's okay. But I'm not happy about any of this. I didn't sign up for this.

Kenma: I understand. Have a good night (y/n).

Y/n: Yeah, goodnight Kenma.

You heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door. 

"Hey, are you mad at me? Please don't be mad..."

You bit your knuckle. Just for tonight. You didn't have the heart to tell him to turn back into a cat. It seemed kind of rude at this point and as long as he didn't touch you like a pervert you reasonably couldn't say much against him.

You opened the door slowly mesmerized by the way his golden eyes lit up when he saw you. You looked down quickly abashing the feeling before talking to him directly.

"Don't get the wrong idea...I'm still meeting up with Kenma to talk about...whatever this is. I'm not happy."

The truth was that you were at a loss. 

Could you treat him like a normal person? Were there customs you had to be aware of? What was his goal? You had found him that day almost starved so there's no way he could have orchestrated this. At least you were 98% sure.

You walked to your bed and sat down.

"Can I still sleep next to you in my cat form?" He asked with the most innocent eyes he could muster.

You looked at him up and down before sighing heavily.

"You don't have to turn back into a cat just to sleep next to me. Just don't touch me weirdly." You made a disgusted face thinking about being violated. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was quelled knowing he'd been respectful this entire time

"But you won't pet me unless I'm a cat." Was that what he was worried about? Being pet? 

You wanted to hit yourself for what you were about to do, but against your better judgment, you pat the bed next to you waiting for him to sit.

He did so, cautious and skeptical like he was sure you wouldn't dare.

But you did. 

His ears were much large in this form, but his eyes did close as he leaned in little by little the more you conceded in stroking the appendages.

It got to the point where his head rested on your shoulder, and you were almost certain he was asleep.

If him being a man was weird, him being a man who purred was weirder.

It vibrated against your arm and you couldn't help but notice his peaceful smile and the tail resting around your waist.

You blush. You didn't even have to do this, why did you divulge in it? Was it some sort of bizarre curiosity you couldn't admit to? Why didn't you feel like stopping? This could be some classification of fetish for him and you would be none the wiser.

"Can I hug you?" He asked innocently enough.

"Why?" You were still skeptical of his motives.

"I never properly said thank you for yesterday. Everyone else just ignored me and I might have been dead without you." He looked down thoughtfully.

"Oh...I guess." Reasonably if he were here to hurt you he could have easily just overpowered you at any point.

You liked hugs. Being touched by strangers was never a super pleasant experience, but you adjusted to this one better since you...sorta knew him.

He wasn't as bad as you thought so far. He was very careful and didn't even touch you. The most he did was lean against you and his tail did all the touching.

You didn't think that was weird at all and the more time you spent just petting him the more you grew accustomed to his presence.

But you had to ask...

"Do you want to stay here?" His ears perked up, but his expression stayed neutral.

"Only if you don't mind." Was his response, but for whatever reason, you could feel that he wanted to.

"Why?" He had to give a better answer than that.

"...hmm. At first, it was just because you saved me. But more and more I'm finding little things I can't help but like about you." His pinky tapped your thigh but stopped when your hand paused.

"Like what?" Your hand fell away and he seemed disappointed before he looked directly into your eyes and slightly leaned forward over you.

"Well, first of all, you're pretty cute." He smirked making you turn away embarrassed.

"Don't say stuff like that unless you mean it." You mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, I guess that means I meant it. I'd never lie to my Chibi-chan." His head cocked and you'd be lying if you tried to say it wasn't cute.

"What else?" You pursed your lips waiting for him to hesitate and make something up. But he didn't.

"You're kind, considerate, and to top it all off you happen to be pretty smart on your own. There's no one else I'd rather have as my owner, Chibi-chan." He didn't stumble or falter in his words. It was so genuine sounding that you had to turn away again just to save yourself from the humiliation you felt for doubting him.

"W-why do you keep calling m-me that?" You stuttered, the redness in your face only intensifying even as you tried to change the subject.

"Because you're cute and short, did I also mention that you're cute?" He was trying to kill you. He was probably skilled in the art of killing people by making them die of embarrassment.

"Nope, and I don't believe you." You crossed your arms pretending you were mad.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to keep saying it until you believe it then. You're very cute Chibi-chan." Yup. A serial killer. His weapon? Genuine compliments.

"You're being insufferable." You grit your teeth trying not to feel a certain way about him. Were you still in grade school? Getting so flustered for being called cute.

"Why? Because I think you're cute? I'd happily take that title if it meant I could keep telling you how cute you were." Enough!

"Ugh, can we just go to bed?" You were done with all these feelings swirling around in your stomach.

"Whatever you want, Chibi-chan~" He laid down on the side of the bed that you frequented less often. 

He lounged on his back with his hands behind his head as you turned off your light and crawled under the covers.

~

"Hey, did something happen? You've been kinda down lately. More than your usual type of sad." Kageyama had finished washing the dishes from dinner, which he had noticed was strangely quiet.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as if his behavior wasn't obvious to his boyfriend.

"Well...I've been noticing you coming back from hanging out with (y/n) and you just look so out of it. Is something wrong with you two?" He sat at the table next to the orangette.

"What? No. Nothing. Everythings fine. Even if something was wrong, which it isn't, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. It's their business." He waved his arms dismissively in front of himself rapidly, not getting rid of any suspicion from himself.

"Hinata...what's going on? At least give me a hint if you're sworn to secrecy. We're supposed to tell each other everything." Kageyama knew how close you were to Hinata, and it stands to reason why he might feel the need to keep secrets even from him about you.

But you were his friend too and he'd be damned if you couldn't trust him.

Hinata didn't say anything but gazed at the plastic centerpiece of the table that Kageyama's mother had insisted they keep. It was a woven basket with fake flowers arranged in a pattern that must have meant something, but the meaning was lost on both of the boys that didn't have much interest in...

Flowers...

It was a good thing Tobio could pick up on small details like this.

"She has...that...doesn't she?" His face turned downwards with his expression.

"It's been going on for a while. I wanted to tell you...but she always told me not to." Hinata's head rested on the table with an arm above it trying to hide his shame.

"You said you were meeting with Kenma tomorrow? And he said (y/n) was gonna be there?" Kageyama asked, hoping that the information was correct.

"Yeah. Kenma's pretty smart, I wonder if he knows..." Hinata felt like he had just betrayed you, but he knew keeping it a secret would only hurt you more.

"Whether he does or doesn't, it doesn't change the fact that I want to be there too. You know I hate secrets, and (y/n) keeping things from me only makes me...upset." Hinata knew this, he felt just as terrible not telling Tobio of your affliction. He hated being given such an ultimatum.

"She was afraid of how you'd react. You haven't been the most supportive of people with the disease." He pointed out sighing.

"It just makes me angry when people fall in love with assholes!" His fist came down on the table.

"It's Oikawa..." Hinata looked away knowing Tobio hated that guy.

"I knew it! I bet he sent her a picture right after, didn't he?! That guy has the thickest skull in the world, I swear." As if he didn't have enough reasons to hate him, he went off on a hate-filled rant.

"Come on, he isn't so bad. He's been a lot better recently." Hinata wasn't wrong, but Tobio had plenty of reasons not to believe that.

"You mean after he lost that one game? I don't know, that hardly makes up for how terrible he's been. What does (y/n) even see in that guy anyway?" 

Hinata thought back to what brought you two together, to begin with.

~

"He was...special to you...

When we first met he wasn't very compelling, he was even somewhat insulting. But one day...

°~flashback~°

You sat in the grass at the edge of the playground just a little sad that you were entering high school without a goal in mind.

Your friend Hinata from a few schools over said he wanted to become a professional volleyball player.

You weren't as interested in sports. Not back then.

You liked the beauty of science and the like. The thought of exploring and documenting the stars was fascinating. Creating something new that furthered the development of technology.

That's what you wanted.

But, until then, you'd have to stick to doing what was limited to a teenager.

Like going to school and maybe getting together with someone. Entering high school you had joined Hinata whenever he did his volleyball thing and much to your surprise you had quickly developed a crush on the kind and gentle Sugawara.

It didn't last long as the manager of the team Kiyoko made her attraction to him known only a year later.

That road to you was closed, but in the meantime, Hinata's friendship with another captain caught your eye. You had always been very protective over your shorter friend, he was more of a little brother all things considered. 

Making friends with a narcissist as it appeared puts you a little on edge.

So you insisted on joining him, and embarrassingly quickly fell for the new captain.

Hinata knew.

Tobio knew.

Most people who cared knew.

But it only started around your last year before college. 

The petals...

You had gotten a few after Sugawara, but they only lasted for about a week. You had things to distract you, and being such good friends with Kiyoko helped a lot. You wanted both of them to be happy, so you could quell your feelings for the boy as long as you could see them smiling together.

But when it started with Oikawa, you began to get afraid. It was only occasional small blooms that threatened to show themselves to the world, and you kept it hidden...for almost three years.

Hinata only recently finding out, though he had his suspicions about it since he was your closest friend besides Tobio and Oikawa.

Oikawa was always kind to you, but he was also never fake and he never lied. He had a selfish personality, but you didn't mind that, as long as he turned your way and kept you once he had you.

But that never came to pass.

~

Kuroo waited until you fell asleep to turn towards you. You looked peaceful, and that was enough to stop him in his tracks just to stare and admire you.

When he first saw you you were just as wet and miserable as him. He was glad no one else had helped him because then he wouldn't have met you.

A notification made your phone screen light up and Kuroo scowled at it.

Kuroo looked at your phone clutched in your hands seeing a message pop up from Oikawa.

It made him angry to see his name and face so close to your heart like that. Maybe it was wrong, or maybe somehow in some way, he could play it off as him doing the right thing...

He gently pried the device from your hands and responded...

~

You got dressed seeing your phone was dead. You hooked up the charger lamenting that you couldn't bring it with you today.

Kuroo only now stirred, you wouldn't admit to him you woke up with his arm slung over your waist and how much you oddly didn't mind it at all.

"Hey, do you wanna come? I don't have a car so we'd have to walk. I hope you don't mind."

"Can we hold hands?"

"Mmm...as long as it's just that and nothing else. We aren't going to keep doing that in the mall either. We're meeting with Kenma at the food court on the third floor."

Kuroo got up, and you noticed how his ears flattened out and disappeared along with his tail.

Weird, but you wouldn't point it out.

You locked the door before leaving Kuroo gently taking your hand un his as you walked. He had taken one of your oversized hoodies that just so happen to fit him perfectly.

People that passed noted how cute of a couple you were. You weren't so oblivious you didn't notice how Kuroo smiled at the remarks.

He was strange, but you assumed he was just lonely. 

You had worn a plaid skirt with black stockings, but you opted for a turtle neck in case you had...a coughing fit. 

Honestly, it shouldn't even be a problem, but that's not how the world works.

Once at the mall, you pulled your hand away from Kuroo's and he let you just as promised. He was polite and didn't push things past a somewhat comfortable point. He stayed close but didn't touch you unless you let him.

He's what any person would want from a guy, he was such a gentleman.

At one point you felt it rude to get there without a phone and ending up stranded if this Kenma person you barely knew decided to kidnap you, so you walked into a phone shop And told Kuroo to wait outside.

He pouted but waited just outside letting just about anything catch his eye.

You picked up a phone which was the same make and model as your old one at home. It was light and cheap, so you brought it to the counter to pay for it. Of course, you had to get flagged down by someone just before you got to the counter though.

"(Y/n)-chan! Over here! It's me!" Who else but Oikawa with his bright smile and shining eyes that lit up as he recognized you.

"Oh, he-hey Oikawa. It's nice to see you." It was a surprise to see him here, but a welcome one to be sure. (lol)

"Hey! Where's your boyfriend? I wanted to meet him." You did a double-take at his face. What the hell did he just say?

"Boyfriend?" Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Did you come off as someone who just got into a relationship? No, that couldn't be it. 

"Oh yeah, you're keeping him a secret, right? I understand. Anyway, how have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." That might have sounded stranger, especially with the slight quiver in his smile that you almost didn't notice.

"Oikawa, it's only been a week." You looked at him strangely. 

"Are you okay? You look jumpy." What the hell was he talking about? He was the jumpy one. You decided to go along with it, maybe you were just imagining things.

"No, I'm fine. How is Iwa-chan?" You asked genuinely curious of the stoic male. 

"He's great! He brought me to the arcade yesterday. The rain has honestly been getting me down. I was even considering taking a road trip just to get away from it all." He closed his eyes and breathed a calming sigh exaggerating his point. 

"A road trip? Right after starting college?" He was acting kind of weird. That was a strange thing to want just because of the rain. It was dangerous this time of year but only if you lived closer to the coast. Only you were dumb enough to do that. (I'm sorry!)

"All my classes can be done over the computer anyway. I don't even have to be here really...I don't know why I stayed." 

"Me either...you know, except for the fact that I live here. How dare you leave me behind." You joked, but his smile was somewhat strained. 

"Haha, true. I guess that could be a reason." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Are...are you okay?" You were concerned at this point, he was not acting like himself at all.

"Hmm...yeah, I'm good. Guess it's just all this rain. I gotta go." He said quickly before walking away.

"Oh...I see. Bye then. I'll...see you around I guess." He didn't stop as you talked, and he was gone before you finished. You felt awkward, had you done or said something wrong? Is that why he chose Iwa over you?

Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

Did someone tell him you had a boyfriend?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I ended that chapter like crap.
> 
> Somebody end me already.


	6. Contract

You left the phone store with a new phone in hand.

Slipping it in your pocket you looked around not finding Kuroo anywhere.

You looked up and down but couldn't find him anywhere on this floor of the mall. Why would he leave?

Should you just go meet Kenma and Hinata by yourself? Would he have gone there on his own already?

Stupid cat.

You started coughing leaning against a wall and pulling up the neck of your shirt expelling a bud from your throat. Luckily there weren't many people around so you largely went unnoticed.

You stood on the escalator going up to your intended destination.

He better be there...you didn't know what you'd do if he wasn't.

At the top, you took a wide sweep of the area with your eyes before you felt your shoulders being grabbed.

"Hey!" It was Kuroo, who looked mighty worried. "Why did you leave me? I was gone for just a second."

You didn't say anything when you turned away. You were still deciding whether it was worth it to be mad at all. He did say he'd be waiting for you, and it's not like he lied per se.

You sighed letting it go.

"You should have been waiting for me as you said." In your mind, you say, 'it's like you can't wait to get away from me'. Even if you knew it wasn't true. The possibility still nagged at you.

You didn't know why. He was his very own person, he could do his own thing. Why would he waste his time with you? A girl who can't get over a petty crush and might die any day now anyway.

You've known him for such a short amount of time there was no way you could be justified with the feelings you were having right now.

You didn't notice you had spaced out until a hand interlaced with yours.

"Please don't be mad at me. I said I was sorry, I won't do it again." He sounded so neglected, even if you hadn't known he could turn into a cat his needy nature for attention gave way to some interesting mental imagery.

"Sorry, I wasn't ignoring you. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." You explain hoping he'd stop giving you ironic puppy dog eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?" His eyes were filled with genuine worry, no trace of slit pupils until your hand came up to pet his hair.

"I was just worried. I thought you left." He put a hand over yours.

"I'd never leave you."

Somehow those words hurt.

~

You had found Kenma by spotting Hinata and Tobio first. The heads of orange and black striking even in the middle of a crowded food court.

As you came into view Hinata waved with a smile, but Tobio's expression was uncharacteristically hard towards you.

He was upset with you, and you could only guess it was because Hinata caved.

It was foolish of you to think Hinata wouldn't care enough to keep his own significant other in the dark when they were both your friends.

You sat down across from Kenma who looked smaller surrounded by such sizeable amounts of busybodies. He didn't seem the type to enjoy masses of people all that much. Was he going out of his comfort zone just for this?

"Um, we can go somewhere else if that would make you feel more comfortable. I don't want you to put yourself out because of me. It's loud here anyway." Kenma looked around with a frown but shook his head despite how he was feeling.

"No, it's better with the noise. This matter doesn't deserve prying ears. I'll give you time to converse with the others before we talk." He took out his phone and thumbed through random business.

"Hey (y/n)." Hinata greeted with a nervous smile. Tobio made it apparent that he wasn't happy at all. There was only one reason in your mind, and you hated being right.

"Hinata...you told him, didn't you?" You asked, already knowing the answer. You didn't blame him. If the roles were reversed you were sure you'd do the same thing.

"And why shouldn't he?" Tobio questioned accusatorily. You shrunk in your seat with his sharp eyes hardened on you.

"...Tobio, it...it's just hard to talk about. I didn't want you to worry." It was true, but with those eyes, it made even you feel like you were lying.

"Why not!? Aren't we friends too!?" You wanted to hide, to disappear as he yelled. It wasn't loud enough for anyone else to pay attention, but the mere thought alone gave rise to your anxieties of everyone turning their head in your direction.

"The fact that I didn't tell you doesn't mean I didn't trust you. If it were up to me Hinata wouldn't have known either." You regretted it as you said it. A prick of tears forming almost instantly in the corners of your best friend's eyes.

"Hey...that's not okay. You can't say stuff like that. It..." The streaks went down like cuts, mirroring the damage your words had done. Tobio was quick to attempt to comfort him.

He scowled at the table knowing he couldn't be the one to take back the words you had spoken. Hinata had been your only lifeline through this whole ordeal, and that wasn't fair for you to say.

"Hinata...I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have said that. I hate that you know...I didn't mean to make you cry." Your hand instinctually reached for his hand before it faltered and began to recede.

Hinata wouldn't let it happen, closing the distance and stopping you from taking your hand back.

"You realize what'll happen if you don't forget that loser, right?" Tobio felt like he was talking to a preteen trying to understand why the first person they ever liked didn't like them back.

But he knew you were smarter than that. 

"He's not a loser Tobio. I just got the short end of the stick, that's all. Iwaizumi deserves to be happy too." Or maybe not.

"And you don't? Don't give me that crap (y/n). You deserve to be just as happy and you don't need that pompous asshole to feel that way." It was no secret Tobio didn't like the guy. Even people who didn't care knew. 

In his opinion, Oikawa didn't deserve anyone, not even you.

"You should listen to your friends. It's alright to have a crush, but you shouldn't let it ruin your life." Kenma put down his phone having been listening to the conversation the whole time. 

How could he not? Even Kuroo was listening quietly. He didn't say a word, but he took everything said to heart.

"...I don't need you to tell me that. I know what's going on is wrong, but that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do. You can't just tell me not to like someone and dangle my mortality in front of me. If it were that easy it wouldn't be a problem in the first place." You felt like a child being talked down to. 

Everyone was just telling you how bad it was to be the way you are. To think the way you do. That's what it felt like and you were only getting upset.

"So you're just going to deal with it? To what end?" Tobio wasn't the best at subtlety, his words came out abrasive and unkind.

"I don't know!" You shouted slamming your forehead on the table uncaring if anyone turned to look your way before going back to their business.

"Tobio...you don't need to be that forceful, especially in public. She's right, just knowing what might happen isn't going to be enough to fix it. The best we can do is try to be there for her." Hinata squeezed his partner's hand softly.

"But...sorry. I don't want to make things worse. Just...please don't shut me out. I've lost too many friends to this damn curse. I don't want to lose you too." Tobio had been through a lot over the years. Losing family, losing friends. 

Everyone goes through that. Some just take it a lot harder and much more personal than others.

Tobio was no exception.

"...I'll try." You were sympathetic, but you never wanted him to feel doted on or pitied, so you kept your opinion to yourself. 

"I hate to butt in, but are you three finished? Kuroo's getting a little antsy." Kenma pointed to Kuroo who had bored a gouge into the material of the table with just his fingernail.

"Did you have to point it out?" He looked embarrassed as he flexed his hand whipping away the mess.

"It's not my fault you're absentmindedly ruining the mall's property. I suppose even your human form is just as destructive. It's just another expense I'll have to take care of." Kenma made a note on his phone to pay for damages if anyone confronted him about it. If not, then it wasn't his problem.

"Kenma, could you explain what exactly is going on with Kuroo. Being a young woman who lives alone even you could probably guess why I was so concerned at first." You hesitantly looked at Kuroo wondering if you had offended him with your insinuation.

He almost looked amused.

"I do. This isn't the first time Kuroo's been out and about with a possible new owner." Something about that made your perception change. He was much more different in your eyes knowing that.

"Oh..." You looked down not sure what to think. You just became more confused about his motives, and relatively...jealous.

"If it makes you feel any better it's been a rather long time since he's deemed anyone worthy of owning him." Kenma seemed to be abashing fears from your mind, but that only lead to some...less than savory conclusions.

"I-I-I wasn't, it wasn't like that I swear!" You heated up blushing harder than you had in years.

"You don't have to be so shy about it. Kuroo can be quite the charmer even on accident. It gets him into a lot of trouble if you didn't believe it before." Kenma wasn't convinced even as you attempted to make it seem as if doing anything of the sort would be terrible.

"I...I see. What is he?" You try to change the subject. Kenma raised a brown but shrugged.

"A shapeshifter of sorts. It's been the duty of my family for years to watch over them until they find owners that...hm, how do I put this? Owners they can call...family." He put it delicately for you, already having had his fun flustering you.

"Family? So Kuroo is trying to find a forever home? Why not stay with you?" It was weird, Kenma seemed to be well endowed with fortune. Was Kuroo that bad he wanted him gone?

"Well, they don't much care for each other's company. They tend to get into a lot of fights, territorial if you will if they're around each other for too long. So they try to disperse." You nodded understanding. 

You could only imagine how bloody those fights could get.

"Where did they come from?" It's not as if they spring out of holes in the ground like dwarves...unless they did...

"No idea. Sometimes new ones just show up. Because of a 'deal' an ancestor of mine some odd years ago made with someone, we have no choice but to take them in. I'd have to ask my grandfather." Kenma looked unsure about the whole thing.

He looked so nonchalant it wouldn't be farfetched to think he just didn't care enough to ask.

"I see. So...what do I do?" You fiddled with your fingers, for some reason you didn't want to look at Kuroo. You didn't know if he was being quiet to be polite or because he was assessing something.

"What do you mean?" Kenma cocked his head, expression neutral but the tone of his voice gave way to intrigue.

"Like...am I just supposed to take care of him? Do you want him back? Is there something you want me to do?" When you thought about it, you weren't even taking care of a cat anymore.

This was a full-grown man who probably didn't even need someone to take care of him. It was weird no matter how you tried to spin it.

"...oh, I would have assumed he would have made it clear to you by now." Kenma scratched just behind his ear in thought brushing back his hair in the process.

"What?" You looked between Kuroo and Kenma.

"Well, Kuroo, ask her." The false blonde gestured to you.

"Ok. (Y/n), I want you to be my master. If you...wouldn't mind that is." He initially asked it with such bravado, but then realized how insane he sounded to a regular person such as yourself. 

But your expression only fell like the rain.

"...Kuroo, you realize I could die at any moment, right?" You looked so resigned when you said it. "I don't want you to get your hopes up just to be let down again. Wouldn't you rather have an owner who isn't hung up with the curse?" Kuroo was sweet. 

He deserved to be with someone who would last longer. Not that you didn't want that person to be you.

"No. I want it to be you." As if reading your mind he said exactly what you wanted to hear. For a moment you thought you had imagined those words coming out of his mouth before realization set in.

"Why? I get that I saved you but you don't owe me a life debt or anything like that." In your head, he was only doing this to thank you for what you had done.

"Why? Because..." He tapped a finger against his chin. "Well, it's a little hard to put into words. Can we talk about it later?" He leaned in a little with a sincere half-smile. 

He was being patient with you, something you appreciated with how guilty you felt thinking you would have to turn him away.

"Uh...I mean I guess. There's no need to rush at all. Just...don't keep me in suspense for too long." You felt like that was something that he should be saying instead of you. But you wanted to know why just as much as he wanted you to say yes.

"I won't make you take care of me if you don't want to, but I would like to stay with you for the time being if it's not too much trouble." He didn't make it sound like a guilt trip, and you didn't take it as one. Though the implications seeded themself in your mind.

"...I think it might be okay. You've been very cooperative so I guess I trust you. Unless one of you has anything to say about it." You made it sound like 'business' only to save yourself from embarrassment.

It did sort of feel like you were asking your parents if you could take in an older man.

Which was beyond weird.

"Well, I trust Hinata, and he trusts Kenma, so as long as he can vouch for him I'm fine with it even if I don't agree with it." Tobio eyed Kuroo up and down.

Kenma cleared his throat.

"Kuroo is more well behaved than most. He might come off a bit strong at times but he has your best interest in mind. Other than that he's pretty self-sufficient. He can't cook, and he gets pretty lazy from time to time, but if you offer him something he wants he'll do just about anything for you." He almost sounded sad when he said it.

"Really?" You looked at Kuroo, who didn't look interested in anything but you.

"I'll be your diligent kitty cat if you want me to. But only if you'll be my owner." He smiled showing all of his teeth, the sharp canines glistening.

"Well, um, I uh..." You stuttered under the gaze of his slitted eyes. 

"Kuroo, think about the words coming out of your mouth before you say them." Even Kenma was taken aback by how forward he was being.

"I meant what I said." Kuroo gave him a side-eye before going back to looking at you.

"Whether you did or didn't, that's not the issue here. Look at her, she can barely process it." You were getting a little overwhelmed. Your slight shaking evident as he sat so close.

"Chibi-chan?" His hand overlapped yours besides your thigh, but he didn't trap you there. You hesitantly returned the gesture holding part of his hand not wanting to fully commit.

"Uh...I think we're done for now." You wanted time to think it over. 

"Are you ready to go already?" He asked gesturing to your friends. You supposed you could consider Kenma a friend now.

"Uh...I guess...do you guys mind?" You hated to just pop in and leave just like that, but today had been exhausting, to say the least.

"You should go home and rest. I feel better knowing you're not alone anymore." To your surprise, Tobio said it. Even Hinata looked shocked. 

You smile.

"...yeah, that is nice, isn't it."

~

As you walked back your mind went through somersaults pinballing from one thing to the next.

Tobio now knew you had Hanahaki. Kenma's family made a pact with a species of ani-humans. Hinata was stressed out and sad and it was all your fault. Oikawa isn't himself for whatever reason even though he just got into a relationship...he should be happy.

And to top it all off, a cat man prefers your company for some reason.

"...Kuroo..." You were trying to figure out how to ask him.

"Mm?" He looked down at you lazily, basking in your time spent together.

"Why me? I'm a dead woman walking." You didn't like to admit it. It just didn't add up why he would settle.

"You don't look that way to me." He gave you a soft yet confident smile.

"Oh really? Do tell, how do I look?" You were ready to abash any lame compliment he was going to throw at you.

"Right now? Purrfect." But damn he was good at it.

"Ha, I hardly believe my complexion can be described that way. What's your deal with me?" Your blush returned, but you didn't let it show that you knew that he knew that you knew he knew. (Good luck reading that.)

"What do you mean?" His eyes were lidded, but he didn't come across as bored.

"Well, you haven't even known me very long; yet you seem deadset on me being your owner. I just don't understand you. I appreciate the company, but I'd rather you save yourself the heartbreak." You meant that last part as a joke. 

Could cat people even get Hanahaki? Were they even all cats?

"I disagree." His confidence was almost too bright. It reminded you of the first time you met Hinata. A smile that could melt the iciest heart.

Maybe that's how he got Tobio?

"You shouldn't get attached to someone like me." You shook your head trying to get through to him to just forget about you.

"Chibi-chan, do you want to know a secret? I haven't been completely honest with you." You stopped in your tracks looking at him with concern.

"Does it have to do with why you want me out of everyone else?" You ask narrowing your eyes a bit.

"Absolutely." His smile never faltered...and that was enough for you. That was all that needed to be said as far as you were concerned.

"...no." You said softly, closing your eyes and smiling.

Kuroo was dead silent. He was like that for a long time...just staring at you.

When you opened your eyes again he looked as though he were starstruck.

"No?" He asked shaking his head before you could ponder it any longer.

You gave a breathy laugh at his confusion.

He truly was good company.

"I'd rather not know. I just realized how little it matters why. Just promise you'll be there for me when I need you. I help you, and you help me." It was a deal you intended to keep. It didn't even matter if he didn't hold up his end. You were prepared, come what may.

"So I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me too? Like, no matter what?" He asked, tail manifesting behind him almost wagging.

"Yeah." It amused you, but all too doon that tail disappeared.

"I think I can do that. You look cold, come here." He lifted his arm urging you to get right up beside him.

"What? Why?" As much as you've come to trust him, there was still a bit of doubt within you.

"Because I don't want your cold to get worse. Now come closer, I won't bite...unless you ask nicely." You were surprised he had remembered you were still sick.

Underneath the curse and the fact that you were good at hiding your needs, he was worried for you.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. I guess." His crude comment came off as funny, but you pretend to be annoyed though your smile betrayed you.

"So much guessing lately. What is it you want Chibi-chan?" His face got closer to yours.

"H-huh?" His proximity startled you.

"Well, you have a dream, don't you? Tell me, what keeps you going?" There was a shine in his eyes. A gleam, so pure and full of wonder.

"Oh...I like...you know, science and stuff. I wanted to be a scientist, but I...you know." You felt embarrassed saying it out loud. A more realistic job would be something less ambitious. 

You didn't like staying in one place too long. At least not when it came to hobbies or jobs. You've had jobs before, part-time and here and there.

"A scientist hmm? I can see that. You're going to be a great one." You couldn't help but feel encouraged. Someone believed in you despite what was going on with you.

"But, Kuroo, I-" It was a discouraging thing, the thought that you might die without ever accomplishing your goals or making a name for yourself. It almost felt like if you accepted what he said it was akin to leading him on.

But then he said something.

"Shh, you're not going to die. Not as long as I'm around. I won't let you." It made your heart flutter. But it was more panicked like moths beating their heads against a light fixture. 

You forced yourself not to cough.

"Oh, Kuroo. If only you really could stop it from happening." You whispered under your breath.

"Hm? What was that?" Kuroo leaned in making you retreat backward holding up your hands defensively with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing. Let's go home. Yeah?" You said it in a rushed way betraying yourself and only looking suspicious.

At first, Kuroo was disappointed, but then he sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah." He looked up, the sky still a dark gray. "But can we take our time?" He offered a hand to you, not his whole arm this time.

It nearly made you sad.

"...I guess."

The walk home was more or less filled with random conversations about nothing in particular.

You felt like you understood him a little better.

But you felt so far away.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> I'm gonna go cry now because I'm lonely


	7. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's alright to criticize my work, just remember to be constructive, or else you will be disregarded.

When you got home you didn't stop talking. Kuroo would say something funny, and you would laugh. 

Truly laugh. 

You felt so...warm. 

But maybe you were just getting a fever. Yeah, that had to be it. Otherwise, it didn't make sense. You felt giddy, but maybe you were just excited to finally be home after the stress of the day. 

Kuroo looked happy too. 

You had almost forgotten you were holding hands until you got inside. 

You took your hand back, the cold seeping into your skin. You took off your jacket and your shoes only getting colder. 

With the chill came a feeling of longing. 

Longing for what? Warmth? 

You went to the thermostat and set it to a higher temperature and went to the kitchen to make tea. Something hot to drink would do wonders you were sure. 

You coughed, a little white flower landing in your hand. 

It didn't hurt as bad, but maybe some chamomile or black tea. Depends. Were you planning on sleeping anytime soon? 

A little cat nap sounded ironically pleasant. 

But with that thought came some concerns. 

Were you okay with Kuroo sleeping in your bed? He didn't do anything last night so it would most likely be fine. 

'Hm, this better not awaken anything in me' you thought to yourself. 

Chamomile it was. (Be honest, do you pronounce it "shamomilay"? You heathen.) 

You head to the kitchen to see Kuroo opening a can of cat food and putting it in the bowl you had given him when was a cat. 

You step around him turning on the coffee pot just to heat the water. 

"You know, I can just make you...you know, 'regular food' if you want." You giggle before shaking your head remembering he was eating partially cooked salmon in more than likely rather bland gravy. 

"I'm okay with this. Besides, I get fuller when I'm a cat. I have a smaller stomach." He said spooning out the contents of the can. 

"So you're just going to eat cat food all your life? How does your breath smell?" You hadn't noticed a fishy smell, but maybe you had gotten used to it when he was a cat so you couldn't have noticed it when he was a human. 

Although, the opening of a fresh can did come with an initial pungent odor. 

"Well, I do brush my teeth, so not as bad as you would expect." Oh, so dignified and cleanly. Cat's did naturally clean themselves. 

Not that they were the best at it but at least they knew the importance of hygiene. 

"...do I need to buy you a toothbrush?" You did consider the whole time you talked whether to let him stay. 

Half of you said 'why not indulge?' But you didn't want any guilt. 

Kuroo was...in your opinion Kuroo deserved better. And again, you wanted more than anything for that to be you. 

But why did you want it to be you? 

"If you don't want my kisses to smell like fish." You blinked fast doing a double-take as he said that with a semi-straight face. 

He was smiling. 

"Ki-kisses?" You held a hand over your heart accidentally entertaining the idea. 

Your face turned red, you could feel it. 

What a completely outrageous yet not unpreferable situation. Not unpreferable? Were you seriously contemplating kissing a man who could turn into a cat? Was that even allowed? 

"Are you saying you don't want my kisses Chibi-chan?" He looked mock hurt as if you wounded his pride. 

Why did he look so disappointed? 

"Th-that's not-" you didn't even know what you were trying to say, so you were half-glad he cut you off. 

"I'm only playing. But if you want a kiss all you need to do is ask, Chibi-chan." Now it was your turn to be disappointed. Then immediately flustered again, he sure did know how to contradict himself. 

What would he do if you did ask? That was a rhetorical question of course, but you didn't have the guts. 

That was your downfall when it came to love. Always waiting, never acting. 

"I'll um...I'll keep that in mind." As if you could love him. 

Couldn't you? Who was stopping you? What was stopping you? There had to be some rule against it you were sure. 

This should be considered Beastiality at the very least. 

"Of course if my diet bothers you that much I really can't stop you from changing it at any point. Not that I mind, Kenma is giving you an allowance just for that, and cat food is rather cheap. You could even get something for yourself if you wanted." He said it as if it was so easy. 

Truth be told you were somewhat of a self-starter. Getting handouts made you feel bad no matter how stingy it was. 

"...I'd feel bad. Even if Kenma has extra funds to burn just to get you the things you need that doesn't give me a right to do with it whatever I damn well, please." Your skin crawled taking advantage of anything without approval. 

It was one thing to take things, it was something else entirely to earn it. Or feel like you earned it. 

"Ha, you're too nice. You're allowed to be at least a little selfish sometimes. You don't have to settle just because you think it would make other people happy. I know your type." You froze. And you were starting to feel so validated too. 

"What do you mean 'your type'?" You didn't know why you felt so offended, but you could hardly say anything against what he said next. 

"Self-sacrificing. Always giving, never expecting anything in return. When are you going to start thinking of yourself for once?" He looked at you up and down, you felt called out 

So what if you thought of others before yourself? Is that a bad thing? You didn't think so. If anything it was a quality everyone should have. 

You were silent for a long time. 

"I...I don't need to." You crossed your arms defiantly. You turned away only enough not to be looking at him directly. 

Kuroo clicked his tongue looking down at you. 

"Hmph. Fine. If you won't, I will." He shrugged turning to the fridge and digging out the soup you had put away. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" He got another bowl placing it full of soup in the microwave. 

"Making sure you eat. You didn't eat anything before you left and you didn't eat anything at the mall. Neither did I, and I'm starving. So I'm assuming you're hungry too." As if on cue your stomach answered before you could. 

Though that might have just been the sight of the food reminding you how hungry you should be. 

You blush for a different reason this time. Your body loved to betray you. 

"I don't need you to do that. I can do it myself." You felt like a kid being scolded by a parent again. 

"Are you going to stop me from caring for you?" His head angled towards you in question effectively putting any real protest to rest. 

Because it would be silly to say no. 

"I-I just...uh..." You were cornered, stuttering up some sort of excuse for him not to do whatever he was doing. There wasn't anything you could say though. 

"Just eat the soup, we don't have to make it a big deal. I just want to make sure you aren't going to forget to eat. You have before, I saw you." You couldn't dispute that either. 

It wasn't your fault though. Your mind was just always on other things. You couldn't keep track of everything. You were only human. 

"Ah...yeah, I forget a lot. I admit it." You gave in. Sitting at the table and waiting patiently for Kuroo to finish and the tea to steep. 

"How about we make a rule, every time I eat, you eat. That's all I want." You were hardly in a position to argue, and it's not like you wanted to start needless fights when he was just trying to be helpful. 

"But what if I'm not hungry?" It was a valid question. 

"Three meals a day. No negotiations." One that was dashed in an instant when he gave you a stern look. 

For some reason, your confidence disappeared when he got all serious. 

"Ugh...fine." You could have said no. But it was easier to just say yes. 

"Good. Here." He placed the now warm soup in front of you. 

"It feels weird to have a...humanoid um, man...eating cat food." It was strange to even refer to him as a man what with the ears and the tail now touching your leg. Kuroo didn't seem to notice as he stared intently at you waiting for you to start eating. 

"It just looks like bland salmon...and gravy." He had his bowl in front of him, but by his body language, you wouldn't be surprised if he refused to eat until you did just to get his point across. 

"Yeah, but it's the knowledge that it's cat food for me." You almost didn't want to eat now looking at his food. 

Something about it just unnerved you. 

"It's the hypocrisy for me." His ear flicked and his tail swished in the corner of your vision as he rested his chin on his wrists. He almost looked like a villain you'd see in a movie. 

"What do you mean this time?" You take a bite reveling in the still flavorful broth. You did a good job on it this time. 

"Your food just looks like cat brand soup." You almost choked at the notion that you were eating some weird obscure kind of cat food, even if you knew you had made it. 

"They make soup for cats?" It's something you hadn't seen yet, not that you paid much attention to cat food when shopping. It didn't sound unthinkable. Just...weird. 

"Yeah. It's not very good. Kinda watery." You'd guess as much. Not having heard of such a thing it must not be popular. 

"Well, there's not much you can put in cat food to make it...like human food. By the way, do you have any allergies?" You didn't have any, but it was good to ask guests what they were to be mindful of. 

You didn't want to accidentally kill him with peanut butter or something like that. 

"Nah. I can have anything you can have. I just really like cat food. Except for sweets, I guess. It's a pallet thing." Ah yes, it appears a cat's inability to taste sugar has inevitably translated to the half-human version as well. 

That was a weird thing about cats. 

"What's your favorite food?" As far as favorite foods go, you could eat just about anything and be happy as long as it wasn't bitter or too bland. 

"Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike." (Kuroo, sweety, idk wtf that is, but I know it's fish-related. Yeah? Yeah.) He said it without missing a beat. He knew what he liked, you could respect that. 

"I see." (Do you? I don't.) You visualized the dish in your head, it was fairly simple. "I think I can make that." (Can you? God, I hope so. No, I know so because I'm making it so. Fuck it.) At least you had an idea for how to repay him...even if it was with just more food. 

"Awe, you're so good to me." Sounds like a good idea so far. Especially when he gave you that damn smile. 

God damn, that smile could kill you right now. 

"Don't, you're making me embarrassed." He chuckled but said nothing more as you ate. After you began eating he got up and placed his bowl on the counter turning into a feline and eating his food. 

You weren't sure if you were going to get used to that. 

How bizarre. (JOOOOOOOOOJO!) 

You remembered halfway through eating that you still had to make tea. So you had done that asking if Kuroo wanted any. 

He declined, but it was probably because he wouldn't taste the sugar. 

Oh well, more for you. 

~ 

After you had finished eating and Kuroo had taken it upon himself to wash the dishes, you had a thought pop in your head. 

"Do you...want to take a nap with me?" Reasonably it would be rude to make him sleep on the floor, and since you didn't own a couch or even a futon the only logical and hospitable thing to do was offer your bed. 

Even if you also happened to be in it. 

You just didn't have the heart to be so strict with him although he was still fairly new to you. 

He hadn't said anything yet and it concerned you. 

"Kuroo?" He was staring off, shaking his head to clear it as you said his name. 

"Absolutely I would." He appeared so giddy. 

"Ha, I bet you wanna cuddle too." You said it in a teasing way, but the way he looked down sort of ashamed could have melted your heart. 

"...yes, but only if you want to as well." You wanted to grip your chest it was almost too cute. But you had to get past any sort of kitten manipulation he no doubt had up his sleeve. 

You've been burned by too many animals with their sad eyes only to get something out of you. 

Pets were masters of psycho manipulation. 

"The only way that's going to happen is if the thermostat breaks." Haha, a condition. One that wasn't 100% farfetched, but it could still happen. 

"Isn't it?" You stopped. What did he just say? Why were you only hearing about this now and why did he know it before you did? Was it even true? 

"...wait...is it?" You had to check for yourself. It...was broken. But how? You just fiddled with it not that long ago. Kuroo couldn't have done something to it...he couldn't have known. 

"It hasn't gotten any warmer. I just thought it was slow." No. It wasn't him, the world was just so against you for some reason. 

"It...I can't believe this. This place has crap insulation too. I have to call somebody to get it fixed! My wallet is gonna hate me!" Your fingers dug into the skin of your scalp scratching out of frustration. 

Why you? 

"Kenma can foot the bill." Kuroo pointed out as if it was normal to just suggest a friend pay your bills. 

"Kuroo, that's so rude! I can't ask him to do that!" Kenma had been so monotone, but he came off so nice despite that. You didn't want to bother him over something like this. 

"It's not rude, he specifically told you to bother him about this stuff if you need it. It's his way of showing affection. If you don't ask him for anything, he asks you first. That's just how he works." Say he was right... 

"Mm...I don't know. It's not something I need to get fixed right this second. And I did sort of drag him out to the mall today. It is getting colder but at the end of the day-" you tried to reason it just so Kuroo would drop the subject. 

But no such luck for you. 

"You're still sick. If you're not calling him, I am." It made you a little mad he was making decisions like this and sort of disregarding your input. 

"Kuroo, no. It's fine." You tried to be firmer and put your foot down. 

If it was going to be a bigger problem than it was, then maybe, but until then... 

He was smiling. 

"What's with that look?" You narrowed your eyes, mood already sour. 

"I didn't know you wanted to cuddle that bad." He teased, but that only annoyed you. You felt a headache coming on and you just about snapped. 

"I...so what if I do!?" You said it louder than intended, not to mention the context of what was said. 

It was the truth, but you honestly didn't mean to spout it at all. 

"Woah, calm down, I was only joking. Ah, where are you going?" He held up his hands asking you as you turned around storming off. 

"To bed. Are you coming or not?" You didn't give him much time to think. 

"Yes, master." Not that he needed it. 

"Don't call me that...I liked the other name." You couldn't help but admit it. You blush every time he said it, but it always felt so endearing. You were made to feel special. 

"Whatever you say Chibi-chan." There it was. 

"Don't get any funny ideas." You pointed a hard finger at him. 

"My hands will stay above the covers." He held them up as if in a promise. You trusted him even though everything told you not to trust anyone. 

"Okay. As long as we clear that up." You got under the covers, Kuroo doing the same. The blinds were closed and it was fairly dark even in the middle of the day. 

Naps were nice. Naps with other people should be illegal. Kuroo held you so gently you almost fell asleep immediately. 

He was taller so having to rest his head above yours was expected. 

Though, you've never slept with someone like this. Sleepovers with Hinata and Tobio would have you sometimes laying in a pile after a vigorous game of volleyball, but other than that, this is the closest you've been to someone in this situation. 

Why were you allowing him to be this close at all? He should be on the other side of the bed! But the warmth was too good to pass up. You felt like such a weirdo for enjoying this. 

He didn't smell bad. He needed a shower, but overall it wasn't unpleasant. 

It was quite nice. 

Just like Kuroo promised, his hands didn't go under anywhere, other than the arm you happen to lay on giving him a better vantage to hold you. 

A deep rumble started to reverberate from his chest. Was that purring again? 

You couldn't help but bring your hand up to pat his head making him press your body against him. Thought it felt more absentminded than anything. 

It reminded you of how cats would clutch their prey before shredding them with their feet. But you were certain even oblivious Kuroo wouldn't do that. 

It was as if the stress of the day was melting away, a combination of the purring and being held making you feel safe, and dare I say...loved. 

~


End file.
